Changing
by WonderfullyWickedWeasley
Summary: Bella, the clumsy, no-one-hangs-out-with-me geek, gets an unexpecting surprise from Alice. There are no pairings in this. One-shot. BS/AC friendship. Not a Femslash!


**Changing**

_**By: Twilight-Forever-Love**_

_**One-Shot**_

**READ A/N BELOW! **

_**A/N: Hey guys! I know I haven't been uploading any stories or anything, but here's a Christmas Gift to you all. This is a short story that I had to do for an assignment in C.A., hopefully it's good. I obviously made a few changes to this. Oh and I am going to change my Pen Name into something else. I'll tell you when I decide.**_

I was reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire while I was walking to my science class. I was so absorbed in the book that I didn't see or hear anything around me. I just knew where I was headed. It happened as fast as a lightning bolt flashing across the sky. I tripped over a stack of books someone left in the hallway. _Just my luck!_ I thought as I fell. My books flew and I tried to brace myself, but I wasn't fast enough. I fell on my face and it stung, but I was used to it. As I slowly looked up, everyone was laughing and I was blushing out of habit and embarrassment. I picked up my binder that felt like it weighed a ton. I slowly started getting up to retrieve my science book and the book that I was reading. I rushed out of the laughing crowd and struggled to get to the science lab. It wasn't the first time this happened, but for some reason, this time I felt mortified. I usually just blush, pick up my stuff, then walk away. But today felt different.

I was finally in the science lab and sat in the back of the room. I got out my notebook from my binder and started to work on the Question of the Day. Since I sit in the back sometimes, most people sit up in front and I don't care. I kind of like sitting by myself. That's why I was startled and almost fell out of my seat when someone pulled out the chair that was next to me. I looked up and saw a girl that was in most of my classes. I think her name was Alice, but I wasn't too sure. She had short black hair, green eyes, and she was shorter than me.

"You're name is Bella, right?" She questioned. I nodded my head shyly and stared at her in confusion. I wondered why she was over here and not over by her friends.

"I know you're not used to anyone sitting by you, but I saw what happened in the hallway and I wanted to see if you were okay." She answered my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I mumbled.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Uh, no. Go ahead." I said.

She smiled down at me, and then sat in the chair next to me. I could tell she was about to ask another question, but then the teacher came in. I've never felt more relieved in my life.

"Alright class, open your books to page 68 and then read silently and take notes." She instructed and went to sit down at her desk to grade some papers.

I turned to a new page in my notebook and got out my science book and turned to page 68. It felt like we were working forever. I just wanted to leave and go home. I finished reading and taking notes in record time. I looked up to see the teacher still working on grading papers. I looked to my right and saw Alice just finishing up on her work. I looked towards my left to see a clock on the wall. It said 2:10. Just 10 more minutes, and I get to go home and finish reading my book.

"Okay class, seems like everyone is finished with their work. If you didn't finish then you have it for homework. We don't have any other plans, so you can talk with your neighbor, but please don't yell or shout things across the room." I was just going to pick up my book when Alice started talking.

"So are you doing anything today?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm going to do homework, then read." I replied.

"Oh well I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with me and my friends at the mall." She stated.

"I don't know if my mom will let me, but maybe." I was still confused because no one has tried to make a conversation with me before. And what made me more confused was that I was actually responding in full sentences. I don't even say more than three words to a teacher.

"Okay! Here's my number. Call me when you find out, okay?" Alice said as she was writing down her number on a piece of paper.

"Okay." I said, confused. No one has ever given me their number, much less talk to me or hang out with me.

"'Kay see you later, maybe." She said as the bell rang. I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my things and rushed out the door. I went to my locker, opened it, then got my homework and put it in my bag, and then I got my coat.

I pushed past the slow crowd of students wanting to go home. I passed Alice and said bye to her.

I got to my bus and sat in the single seat in the back. I got my book out and started reading while the bus went through the neighborhood. The bus driver stopped near my house and I gathered my stuff and got off. I ran to my house and put my key into the key hole. I turned the key fast and barged into the house. I took off my backpack, boots, and coat. I ran past the living room and dining room to get to the stairs. Before I could reach them, I ran into my mom.

"Why the rush, Bells?" She asked.

"I just wanted to go to my room real quick and check something." I lied.

"No, seriously. What's the rush?" She interrogated.

"Ugh. Fine. I got a new friend at school. Her name is Alice. She invited me to go hang out with her at the mall. I told her that I wasn't sure my parents would let me. So, she gave me her number. She told me to call her when I found out. So, I was going to call her and say that you guys said no because I don't really want to go to the mall. I want to finish my homework, and then read." I said all at once.

"You got a new friend? I have to meet her! Now you can finally stop spending time after school reading! And you are going. You need friends, okay?"

"Wow, thanks mom. And in my defense I'd rather read than hang out with friends, because if I read more, I'll become smarter."

"You're already smart. Now go call Alice and tell her you can go. Then, finish your homework and try to be quick."

"Alright, fine." I said as I went up the stairs. I got Alice's number out of my backpack and went to get the house phone. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone. When she answered, I told her I could go and then told her my address, so she could pick me up at 4:30. I quickly did my homework and put it away. I checked my clock and it said 4:27. I raced down the stairs and put my coat and shoes on. I checked the clock 4:30. By the time I got to the front door, the doorbell rang. _Right on time. _I thought. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

"Hey Alice. Come on in." I said.

"Hey. Thanks." She replied. At that moment, my mom walked in and walked hurriedly towards us.

"Hi you must be Alice. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan." Alice chirped.

"Call me Rene." My mom corrected.

"Okay. My mom's waiting out in the car, so I think we should go. We'll drop her off at 6 or 7." Alice said she was turning the door handle.

"Make sure you have your phone on, Bella. And call me in case of an emergency!" She yelled as Alice and I walked to her mom's car.

"I know, Mom! Love you. Bye." I yelled back.

The car ride to the mall was filled with music from the radio and Alice talking a mile a minute. When we found a good enough parking space, we got out of the car and stepped on to the old pavement and out into the cold December air. We walked towards the main entrance. Alice was still babbling on about who knows what. I was looking around at the decorations and store fronts. I've only been to the mall when I needed to get clothes and that was about once in awhile or if I had a sudden growth spurt.

"Okay here is $20. You can go look around some stores. I'll be Christmas shopping. If you need anything, call me." Alice's mom said, and then she walked away. I wasn't used to browsing the mall by myself or with a friend. One, because I was too shy and I would freak out and two, because Alice is my first real friend.

We looked at almost all the stores in the mall, but we didn't buy anything. I started being more open at about the third store we were at, and started talking to Alice a lot more. If we saw something we liked, we'd try it on and "model" it. It was a lot of fun. By the seventh store, I started being my silly self that only my parents see.

"Want to go to the food court? I'm pretty hungry." I said after I put back some clothes that I tried on.

"Sure. Let's go." Alice said as she hung up the last shirt. We headed outside and went towards the mall's food court. I stomach grumbled and Alice squealed in laughter.

"Come on let's hurry. I'm starving." I said. We were half way towards the food court, and started walking faster. We were almost about to break into a run, when, of course, I had to trip and fall on my butt. Alice stood there frozen, and then started she laughing like crazy. I wasn't sure if people were laughing and staring at her craziness or the fact that I fell down. Hopefully, it was the first. I didn't need any more embarrassment today.

Alice finally calmed down enough to help me up. As soon as I was on my feet, I pulled Alice by her arm, and rushed to the food court, making sure I didn't trip over anything on the floor.

We got our food and found a table near us. We were talking and laughing as if we've been friends for years, not just a day.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" Alice's mom interrogated.

"Calm down, Mom! We've been trying on clothes and shoes." Alice stated.

"Well it's time to go. Finish your food, and then we'll go." Alice's mom said while she sat down and stole a fry from Alice's tray. We finished quickly, put on our coats, and then helped Alice's mom carry her shopping bags.

When we stepped outside, it was freezing cold. We walked quickly to the car and Alice and I put the bags in the back, while her mom started the car and put on the heat. By the time we were done, we were almost frozen from head to toe. When we got in the car, I thought I'd never be more thankful in my life. We had to drive slowly because of the snow on the street, but time passed quickly as Alice and I sang along to songs and talked a little bit. When they got onto my street, I checked to make sure I had my phone in my pocket and the money that I didn't spend.

"Bye, Alice! I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said. I hopped out of the car and raced to the front door. I didn't even need to get my key or ring the doorbell, because my mom was waiting and had the door wide open.

"Hey mom." I said as I hugged her.

"Hey Bells. Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Yes, and I'm glad that you made me go." I replied cheerfully.

"You're welcome. Now go upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow. Put your books in your backpack, and pick out your outfit for tomorrow, so you won't take 40 minutes getting dressed." She instructed.

"Okay." I said as I ran up the stairs to get my backpack ready. I put my backpack by my bedroom door, and started picking out my outfit. I laid my outfit out on a chair that was next to my desk and started getting sweatpants and a t-shirt out of my drawers. After I took a shower, I started reading. When I finished one chapter, I put my book down and tried to go to sleep. Who knew _I'd_ get a best friend in one day?

**A/N: So that was the longest story I've ever written. Haha. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the names or description of character, I changed a few things. I just had to change Emma to Bella, and Mrs. Woods to Mrs. Swan. So yeah, Alice was already in my story before all the changes. I might be posting really old stories that I wrote a long time ago. VOTE ON THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!!!!**


End file.
